wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: W.R.A.T.H.
"War Retaliation At Teenage Heroes" Operation: W.R.A.T.H. is the twenty-ninth Episode and the Fourth Movie to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Tuesday, February 9, 2016. Overview Yuki Buxaplenty leaves the Kids Never Die to uncover the truth of his past of Yoko's. The Queen Shroob appears and tells him that the Eggman Empire is the ally to the Shroobs "as promised" during the Eggman Day Celebration. Will Yuki remember how he met Yoko Gekko when he was young. Plot The Episode begins with Chester and A.J., who have grown into buff muscular rebels, are racing through the ruins of Dimmsdale on a hover board while a mysterious masked man chases them. They fire lasers from devices strapped to their hands at each other, destroying much of the damaged city as they do this, including Timmy's old house, the head of a statue of Chompy the Goat, Dimmsdale Elementary School (Chester and A.J. destroyed it intentionally), and Chester's trailer while Bucky is still inside and sitting on the toilet. The masked man pleads to Chester and A.J. to give up, but they believe it is a trap. Chester stays behind and tries to stall the masked man, holding his father's prized bat, but the masked man easily dispatches him and zaps him with a laser, freezing Chester in stasis. A.J. has gotten ahead, and managed to make it to his old house where he completes a time belt so that he can go into the past and prevent the bad future from ever happening. But before he can get underway however, the masked man freezes A.J. and takes the belt from him. A robed figure appears behind him, who gloats about having the time belt to use for the use of the Eggman Empire. The Robed man with the similar Time Belt was non other than Yuki Buxaplenty's future counterpart, now the Supereme Servant of the Galactic Eggman Empire and the Kings Next Door. He and the masked man travels back in time to overview the similarities of Shadow the Hedgehog Game. In the Present, Yuki reports into Dr. Eggman that the unknown vessel approaching the Egg Fleet. After Yuki meets his future self, the Imperial Babysitters are preparing a backpack full of baby stuff when they babysit Timmy. Eggman deploys the Imperial Babysitters to babysit him, while a news editorial by Chet Ubetcha begins airing on the TV. He is warning adults about violent TV and how it is affecting kids. Chet particularly blames a program called "Maho Mushi", a Japanese anime-type fighting show resembling Dragon Ball Z. Timmy had an idea to help this conception when he wishes for a spaceship known as the Kid Crusher (a parody of The Star Destroyer from the Star Wars films), from the program into his world and flies it around Dimmsdale, raining destruction and causing widespread panic on the streets below as Wanda becomes unsure of what Timmy is doing and tells him that watching dangerous stunts on TV is one thing, but doing them in the real-world seems very dangerous. When he starts to crash, he wishes himself into a "Banzai Bubble" from his Maho Mushi cards. The Egg Fleet popped the "Banzai Bubble" and Timmy was caught by the Egg Parade led by Senna Kyoudou. Elsewhere in Mr. Turner's Office, was on hard work cleaning his office, and is about to win the cleanest office award. When the Boss arrives, he sees the office clean and the Egg Fleet behind it, He gives it to the Future version of Yuki Buxaplenty much to Mr. Turner's dismay. Elsewhere, Mrs. Turner is about to sell Billy Joel a glass house. When Mrs. Turner sess Senna with Timmy, Senna is then given thanks to Mrs. Turner for finding him in the trash and asks Mrs. Turner to give him a bath, while something happens in a nearby alleyway. A green light and electrical sparks fill the alley, and the masked man from the future appears. He spies on Timmy, who is being dragged away by his mother. Before he can get out of the alley though, two police officers pull into the alley. The masked man jumps into a nearby dumpster and hides, but the cops come by and sit on the dumpster so they can talk about life and enjoy donuts and coffee for "hours and hours on end". Meanwhile at Timmy's house, Mr. and Mrs. Turner scold Timmy for mimicking a violent television program after they discovered that all of the violence that Timmy imitated were all from Maho Mushi. Mr. and Mrs. Turner told Timmy to not watch Maho Mushi anymore and watch an educational program, like "Dictator Week" (a parody of World War II history) on the Biographical Channel, (a parody of the History Channel), but Timmy refuses unaware that Dr. Eggman canceled Maho Mushi causing Timmy to be sad. Yuki appears to replace Vicky. The Queen Shroob appears and tells him that the Eggman Empire is the ally to the Shroobs "as promised" during the Eggman Day Celebration. Before Mr. and Mrs. Turner can leave, Timmy begs his parents not to leave him with Yuki as Vicky's replacement, Mr. and Mrs. Turner briefly suspect something about Vicky, but they shrug it off after Vicky showers them with cheap gifts she got. Mr. and Mrs. Turner run off to gloat about their gifts to Dinkleberg. After Mr. and Mrs. Turner left the house, Yuki begins play the game of tag with Timmy but he barricades his door behind him to prevent Yuki from coming in, and then sarcastically asks his fairy godparents what he should do now that his parents grounded him from watching television. They take the hint, and poof up Timmy a television so Timmy can watch television again. However, Wanda still scolds Timmy about disobeying his parents (even though they didn't listen to him about Vicky), so Timmy decides that he isn't watching TV if he is in the TV while Cosmo and Wanda stay in Timmy's room to make sure that Yuki doesn't come in to see what Timmy is doing without disobeying his parents, he wishes for a remote that allows him to go inside TV. Timmy explores a few channels, first a cartoon about the future called the "The Futurellis", (a parody of The Jetsons), then a cartoon called "Carpet Critters", (a parody of fellow Nicktoon program The Rugrats), and then a cartoon called "Heavy Hal", (a parody of Fat Albert). Even going so far as using a parody of the pooperscooper. Cosmo and Wanda watch Timmy as he interacts with the TV programs he explores, when Vicky comes and tries to bust down Timmy's door. Cosmo disguises himself as Timmy and does a bad job at hiding the fact that Timmy is trying to sneak in and watch television again in his room. takes a photograph of "Timmy" next to the TV and decides to tell on Timmy. Outside of Timmy's house, the masked man is stalking Timmy. He mistakes Cosmo for Timmy at first, and is then blinded by the reflection of light from a plaque that Yuki gave Mr. Turner, who was showing it off to Dinkleberg. Sheldon pulls out an even brighter plague that nearly blinds Mr. Turner and melts part of his clothes. Mrs. Turner gets a call from Yuki, who says that Timmy was watching T.V. and he can't get into his room with the wood and nails. Mr. and Mrs. Turner became so angry they erupt in a nuclear explosion, blowing the top off Dinkleberg's house off as they shouted Timmy's name. Yuki is shocked that of he doesn't find out how it happened they would fire him so Yuki's Future self comes to his aid. Back inside TV, Timmy is in another cartoon called "Jonny Hunt", (a parody of Jonny Quest). Timmy is happy that the adults in that program will allow a 10 year old boy like him to go on dangerous missions, but not without giving him a dangerous weapon first. Timmy takes the rocket launcher they gave him back with him to the real world so that he could show Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy returns to the real world and shows Cosmo and Wanda the rocket launcher he got from television. When Wanda sees that Timmy brought a dangerous weapon back to the real world, she reminds him he could get hurt, but Timmy doesn't think so and says, "Not as long as you guys are around." But Cosmo remarks that they won't always be around and Wanda shushes him. Timmy asks Cosmo and Wanda what does "they won't always be around" mean, Cosmo becomes nervous and hides in the shower, but Timmy flushes the toilet to get Cosmo out of the shower and he lands in the toilet. Timmy is curious to what Cosmo meant though, so Cosmo tells Timmy about a story called "The Wands and the Wings" where he holds up a green sock puppet and a pink sock puppet, but Wanda tells Cosmo it's the wrong kind of speech and explains to Timmy that Fairy Godparents are only assigned to kids who need them most to which Timmy agrees with such as his parents are always busy and Vicky is evil, but Wanda explains the real reason about godkids who grow up. (Revenge of the Dinosaurs) Wanda poofs up a movie screen and it shows a little blond girl receive fairies, disguised as two pet hamsters. However, when the girl grows up, she no longer believes in magic and no longer needs fairies, the fairies are called back to Fairy World and the hamsters are replaced with normal ones. Wanda explains that the length godparents spend with their godchildren depends on how much their godchild believes in them, but they'll eventually have to leave when Timmy becomes an adult. This upsets Timmy when he realizes that he will one day forget all the adventures he had with Cosmo and Wanda. To make matters worse, Yuki's Future self destroyed the door with his flamethrower and steals the dangerous weapon with his angry parents in tow about to punish their son harder. Mr. Turner's boss comes by with a "Cleanest House" award and gives it to Future Yuki mistakened for the Present Yuki. This infuriates Mr. Turner to its peak (He becomes even more angrier that he pulls his hair out very hard and his head is bald when he realizes the rocket launcher is out of ammo and he cannot fire it at Dinkleberg's house). Future Yuki is given the magical television controller (Mr. and Mrs. Turner gave it to Yuki because Timmy tried to watch television again even though he was grounded from it), and Mr. and Mrs. Turner threaten to ground Timmy harder for disobeying them and trashing the Turner household as they refuse to believe that Yuki is like Vicky after Timmy tries to explained to them that he never trashed the house and also told them that Yuki did tell the truth, saying that he is evil like Vicky and he always becomes nice to him and always keeps getting him into trouble. Mr. and Mrs. Turner then angrily leave to go get ammo for the rocket launcher in order to fire at Dinkleberg's house as they tell Timmy that he will be in even more trouble when they get back from the ammo store. Timmy removes the Bo Peep costume and is now angry about his parents not believing anything he says about Vicky again and punishing him for all the things that he did not do as he becomes fed up with this. Wanda tells him that they're just trying to raise him to be a responsible adult as everyone has to grow up. However, Timmy contradicts her visually by the characters he watches on TV as they've stayed the same age even after a couple of years. Timmy then realizes if he stays as a kid forever, then he won't have to lose his godparents for a couple of years. He decides to run away from home and he is going to do so through television. He wishes for another magic remote to replace the one that was taken away by Vicky and decides to live in television. He writes his parents a "Goodbye Foreveur" (Ever is misspelled by evur by Cosmo because he claims it adds effect) note and then zaps himself into the TV along with Cosmo and Wanda who accompany him while he stays in television forever. Future Yuki sees the Catastrophe and gives Yuki the magic remote to chase him. However, the masked man was watching the whole thing after regaining his consciousness, and he follows Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda into the world of TV. Mr. and Mrs. Turner came back to the room with ammo and are about to take Timmy's TV out of his room and use the rocket launcher with ammo to fire at Dinkleberg's house, but they discovered the note and realized that their son had ran away as they become devastated about this, but Mr. Turner also realizes that his son would spell Dinkleberg after misspelling Forever in the "Goodbye Foreveur" note. In the TV Universe, Yuki was chasing Timmy arriving at "Walnuts", (a parody of Peanuts) where Timmy plans to live here forever but Yuki accidentally destroyed the TV Universe, steals the green magic remote and kidnapped Wanda in his Mecha King Ghidorah. Pleased with the progress, Future Yuki and the Queen of Shroobs explains to his present self that their respected past selves met a young Yoko Gekko, who would get revenge on the Humans for killing her parents, their past selves killed the all of the "Hylian Poachers" causing the humans to be on the brink of extinction with the help of the Queen of Shroobs. At the contest show (a parody of Wheel of Fortune), Yuki's Present self has realized that it he who killed the Poachers to avenge Yoko's Parents and was given 1,000,000 dollars and realize the power of the remote was make him a monster, which makes the host think he's on fire. Distraught, Cosmo attempts to chase after Yuki but Timmy holds him back in fear that he would get captured. Cosmo proceeds to break down in tears and chickens out of the battle. In the Space Spectre Timmy is about to be captured by the masked man, who has tracked them down. The masked man demands the remote, promising that he will send Timmy back home unharmed, but Timmy realized that Yuki's Future self is telling the truth about killing humans and Yuki. Two Yukis, Dr. Eggman, the Shroob Queen and the Delightful Hydra from upon the Hill travels to Dictator week after The masked man takes off the mask, and the man is revealed to be Timmy himself, from the future. (Jimmy Neutron Theme) Future Timmy reveals that Future Yuki used the remote to get to dictator week, making the Eggman Empire the Strongest Nation in hopes of gaining Eggman's trust. Sneaking into the ranks of SWAT Troops, Adult Timmy managed to become Yuki's most trusted soldier. Eggmens sent Yuki and Timmy after Adult Chester and A.J. who were inventing a device to go back in time and stop Yuki's hatred against humans. Timmy shakes hands with his future self, agreeing to put a stop to help Yuki on saving his future. Mr. and Mrs. Turner continue to look for answers. They go to Vicky's House and decide to talk to Vicky's dad and mom directly, but they are no help, when arrays of Lasers are on them. They are completely terrified of their daughter, and push Mr. and Mrs. Turner out the house the moment they realize they might suspect something of her. Tootie is watching from her room above and overhears that Timmy is missing because of Vicky, she decides to take matters into her own hands. She throws a cryptic message attached to a Timmy doll through the window of the Turners' car, asking them to meet her at the Dimmadelphia Cable building, disguising her name as "Deep Toot", a reference to the Watergate scandal whistle blower Deep Throat. Mr. Turner cracks up at the sound of her funny pseudonym and Mrs. Turner doesn't get it. In the destroyed TV universe, Timmy and future Timmy chases the Egg Parade only to find that Yuki have destroyed Dictator week to keep searching for answers of Yuki's love for Yoko and how Yuki and Yoko met. Mr. and Mrs. Turner meet Tootie in the parking lot of the Dimmadelphia Cable building. She is disguised in a fedora and gray coat. Tootie shows the Turner parents photographs of Vicky's misdeeds, including the ones they had blamed on Timmy. She also explains to them the meaning of Chip Skylark's song Icky Vicky, which Mr. Turner previously thought was about pumpkins and for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Turner learn that Timmy was right about Vicky being an evil babysitter. Before they can thank Deep Toot for her help, she disappears without a trace. They are completely bewildered to her identity, despite her mistakenly including her real name on her cryptic notes. Mr. and Mrs. Turner have realized their mistake and they should find Timmy and apologize to him when they realize that he is watching TV and then Mr. and Mrs. Turner head to the Dimmadome station. Timmy realized that Yuki seen the destroyed Maho Mushi channel making Timmy more miserable ans sad. He and his future self were riding on the credits to a show that had just ended, "Adolescent Genetically Altered Karate Cows (AGAKC)" (a parody of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT)). However, Future Yuki tells Future Timmy if he's going back to the future in thirty seconds, he will take Future Timmy with him. Before he fades away, future Timmy assures his younger self that he can comfort Yuki's rage and that he is the future's only hope. After Future Yuki and Timmy were gone, Timmy became enraged that Yuki ook away the one cool adult in his life, just like Maho Mushi. Yuki remembers that Yuki's Future self that Present Yuki was the hero that saved Yoko from the Poachers, He vowed to make things right by defeating Timmy and Vicky outside the real world. Yuki, the Egg Parade, Vicky and Timmy came out of the T.V. and thus seeing the destroyed T.V.s this caused Mr. and Mrs. Turner think that Timmy has forgiven them and their family is back together again and then Mrs. Turner thanks Yuki for finding Timmy. Yuki hugs Yoko, being reunited once more. (I am All of Me) Back at the Turner household, Mr. and Mrs. Turner are furious at Vicky for lying to them, blaming it on Timmy for which he didn't do and being a mean terrible babysitter, Vicky cries and blames television for her wicked ways but his parents aren't falling for that again when they realize they cannot trust Vicky to torture Timmy and therefore, They can't trust Vicky to babysit Timmy at all and so, Mr. and Mrs. Turner fire Vicky and forbade her to babysit Timmy again. Yuki sees that who he is, He is "Yuki the Rich Boy", who wished that the T.V. univers in fixed without Maho Mushi and and that everyone forgot all the events that happened over the course of his adventure. The wish is granted, and a wave of magic erased everything that happened including Vicky's firing, Tootie's evidence against Vicky and her, Chester, and A.J.'s memories of the event. Mr. Crocker is also affected, he has finally stopped believing in fairies after staying at a mental hospital. He vows to use his mind to help the world, and he had already just invented cold fusion and said there was no limit to the good he could do for humanity. However, when the effects of the erase wish hit him, Crocker reverted to his normal ways, believing that him about to help people was the work of fairies. He laughs crazily before he runs right back into the mental hospital. With everything peaceful and back to normal, Yuki decides to bury a time capsule, which includes a photograph of Timmy and his goldfish. He buries it next to a flower and a tree, and tells his brother about when he grows up, he will not make the same mistakes that his parents made. Wanda says that its a beautiful day out and there is so much to do outside, but Timmy and Cosmo would rather go inside and watch television, and Wanda joins Timmy and Cosmo to watch television. The scene then fades to twenty years later. The future has changed and Dimmsdale is a normal, technologically advanced place. The Yuki at the age of 30 was married to Yoko who shares the same age, who was pregnant with her baby. The screen closes on Cosmo trying to say "Thhh-That's all folks!", much like Porky Pig from Looney Tunes in a square bullseyes instead of a round bullseyes. Then Wanda appears and asks, "Cosmo, what's the matter with you?" and Cosmo says, "Nothing. It's just really cold in here!" while freezing himself. Then Wanda glances at the camera in a weird expression. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kandy *Cassandra Uzumaki *Timmy Gekko *Yuki Skywalker *Burai Yamamoto *Mirai Yamamoto *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Bucket *Yipper *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Timmy Turner *Uncle *DHFUTH *Senna Kyoudou Debuts *Queen Shroob Trivia *This Episode is based on Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time and is a Parody of Shadow the Hedgehog Game. Category:Episodes